


Exactly What I Predicted

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Doctor Strange (2016), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post end game, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: The S.H.E.I.L.Dreader comes to check on Doctor strange after seeing Pepper and Morgan thinking about what it would be like to have a future/baby with Dr strange. Strangely though he seems in a willing mood to give them what they want, thinking about the future too.Stephen strange / Female!reader - Romantic smut
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Exactly What I Predicted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been horny for doctor strange the last couple of weeks. I didn't know how to let it out any other way for my marvel husband.
> 
> this turned out a lot more romantic than I expected. enjoy and leave a comment!

S.H.I.E.L.D agent Y/n. that's you just doing your job for the last year now it was an easy job just had to pop around to different families and one of the Avengers that had been affected by the snap. Just check-in and type up any reports of them and see if they'd noticed something different. Coming from Pepper and Morgan always left you with a strange thought on your own future and mortally. Especially since it was Dr strange you were assigned to. You were aware that you could ask for him to see into your future but you could never ask him to do that for you. The problem was you had a fondness for the doctor and imagined every scenario with him. Only the ones You thought possible, fantasy really knowing that he could see much more in your future than you ever could.

That day, you leaned on the doorway watching Doctor Strange reading a book. His handsome features working through a million and one things at once. You only wanted it to be one though, YOU. Him holding you in those arms, his hands feeling so strong on your body. The scars never bothered you. One bit, mind wandering forward to being in the sanctum with him 24/7. Mind-wandering even further to him coddling a child the cloak carefully wrapped around them. A smile on his face knowing there was only one thing on his mind for once. A silly grin appeared wistfully on your face. 

"What is it Y/N" Not looking up from the passage he was reading.

"Oh, nothing Mr strange just thinking." He finishes the passage looking up his bright blue iris shielded partly by his dark lashes.

"I've known you long enough now Y/n to know there's something on your mind. You've got a different look in your eye."

"I don't expect you to understand. It's a broody feeling after seeing Morgan and Pepper just has me thinking about the future. Has me feeling like I want to be held and made love tonight. " Your mouth snaps shut afterwards vomit out to the object of affection you were thinking about those exact things with. Face reddening as you watch his expression change, darken so to speak, you thought at the time but maybe dark was the wrong term in hindsight.

Placing his book down and drawing towards you. Feeling flustered you stop resting on the doorframe not knowing what to do with your hands, he takes them in his. The callousness of the scars molds over your hands, feeling each silvery scar trace over your palms. "And you were analyzing me, for a partner I take it?" You stop focusing on his hands in yours and look up into the piercing blue eyes. 

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking, forget I said any of that, Strange." 

"Y/N if you like me that way. If you think of me that way tell me. I'm not getting any younger, pussyfooting around the subject won't help." A bit of sternness in his voice making you stare deeper into his eyes. His lips parted a little to let his tongue wet his bottom lip, waiting for your reply. 

"I can't lie to you. I do find you an appealing man over the last year getting to know you. I can't deny I've thought of more between us."

Removing one of his hands. Placing his thumb on your lip parting them. He leans down to press a kiss into your lips, it deepens you falling back into a portal landing on a plush bed. Strange towering over you still smooching his hands on either side of the pillow.

And that's how it started. To be fair you think either of you had a sexual relationship in such a long time you both just took the moment that had been presented to you. It had become a confusing time. Were you fuck buddies now or was there a future for you like you'd been imagining that day? You had sex a lot of sex since that first kiss or was this just a honeymoon stage of a real relationship where you couldn't keep your hands off one another. The man you've fallen for was every so mysterious a turn on but also a pain. Unable to get anything out of him. Most of the time he was lavishing you with kisses, making you moan his name multiple times a night in bed. 

Not always bed either, one fateful night you had turned up dripping wet from a thunderstorm. Strange returned through a portal the other end of the corridor, beaten up and blooded Barely making ten steps in before he was on you mauling at your soggy wet locks and drinking the rainwater from your lips. Saying he had missed his little friend. Groaning into his warm touch, falling to your knees. His robes being pulled out the way to get to your prize. Taking his red hard member in your hands and plugging it into your mouth, gurgling and swallowing it down like a woman hungry for nothing else but his cock. His pain melting away from the day just wanting you to be used by you and your wonderful body. His hips thrusting in and out of your mouth while petting through the wet hair. One final deep trust unloading his creamy cum into your wanton mouth before lifting you off and portaling to the bedroom once again. 

The night, in question, that it had all changed had turned into the hottest sex you'd ever had, feeling the burning passion that was suddenly between you. Caressing his hair as he went down on you, his lips sucking and lavishing your clit. Hips wiggling your skirt more up your waist as his large hands kept your tights parted. His normally arrogant speaking tongue dipping playfully in and out of your folds. Adding one finger at a time filling you up tickling that G spot like you craved, plea’s asking you to cum for him, punctuated by your own mewling and wet juices rushing out of your pussy. His words “Good girl “ with a smirk whispered into your core as you had your first orgasm of the night. 

splaying out sweaty and bliss-filled, he's above you again, clasping his arms around your body to release your bra. Your own hand snaking down his pale marble-like torso to remove the last of his clothing, his briefs. Shuffling together to discard the clothes. You both lay there for a few moments. Feeling his weight on you with the heavy skin to skin contact. Both your heartbeats slowing down to a waltz-like pace. Timing with one another's beat like they were dancing, his astounding blue eyes falling on yours. Using his for arms to brace either side of your head he bends down barley grazing your lips together. “Y/N.” a bubble of a breath floating between you. 

“Stephen” you whisper back the first time not calling him by some form of his Avengers name, moving your hips up to his letting his full erection pass over your wet swollen folds. He looks like he's going to say something before he decides not to, drawing back and lining up his cock with your entrance, sinking into your pussy. Again grasping around your form with one arm the thrusts start slow and calculated. While kissing across your clavicle he picks up pace, holding you closer, hearing his breathy moans speak your name over and over again. Each thrust deeper than the next his thick curved cock running into your soaking pussy. Your own contented whimpers of pleasure echoing back in his ear. 

“Stephen, I love you” saying that caused him to replay with a low grunt of approval, pulling you even close, to breathe in deep your scent, his nose nestling among your hair.

“Y/n, I love you too.” the thrusting pace growing slower, as your hips come up to meet each drawn-out thrust, making him bottom out in you. Your pussy tingling with the growing pleasure of your second sensitive orgasm. Strangled gasps threaten to come out at every movement. As it builds Stranges draws back again to scare so intently in your eyes making you only focus on him. The knot of pleasure builds in such a wave; Stephen says in the lowest lustful tone “cum with me y/n” both together your orgasms crush over you, panting in pleasure in each other's arms. The spasming of your pussy drinking in his come with glee. Both of you twitch and mewling at the magic that rushed over in a wicked blissful heat. 

Strange had been thinking about the future too. Too much, he had been through 4 billion possibilities. Only one, he'd seen that he didn't mess it up with you. Before that day, he was thinking about you. Always you, your smile, your beautiful looks and your presence around him. Enjoying the company of you more and over over the passing year. Knowing though he'd only have one chance, he couldn’t approach you till then. 

“Stephen, what are we?” You say out loud laying in the sanctum's bedroom the next morning, Stephen next to you scaring at the ceiling. The cloak draped over the end of the bed like it was a dog curled asleep. 

“How do you mean Y/n?”

“Are we more than this? Making love than leaving the next day or do you mean what you said last night, that you loved me too.” shifting to look at him on your side, propping your head with a hand resting on an elbow. The sheet falling away slightly, the coolness gliding over your form. “Because I mean what I said, I do love you.”

Mirroring your movements the tall man with a peppering of grey flashes looks at you. Intense blue eyes searching you once again. “I've seen the future. Honestly, There's only one path I can see us working out with, I've been trying so intently to keep us on that path. It's true Y/n, I love you know I can't lose you.”

“Then if that's true I'm glad you've told me.” reaching out to touch his cheek. “You may be the master of the mystic arts but this is our future now. No matter how much foresight you have I'm here to help it change from now on no ifs or butts”

He reaches out to, runs one of his hands through your muddled locks, drawing you into an embrace. Lips locking in a powerful kiss, the fire of passion returning from your lust-filled connection the night before. Strange parts placing his head against yours.

“Exactly what I predicted.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on Tumblr as well! - Huxs-waifu  
> Tumblr story link - https://huxs-waifu.tumblr.com/post/645499134668881920/exactly-what-i-predicted


End file.
